real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Superion-The Living Star
Star Superion-The Living Star! The Star Superion was created accidentally By Dr. Argoss, secretly a renegade Varnon Alien scientist named Teh Zeeb, at Monument Labs. During that crazy experiment, which devastated the lab itself, Star Superion was infused with a large dose of unknown cosmic energy from an ancient power source, the source Orb, created by the long dead and war like race known as the Kalosians. His genetic Code was rewritten to produce the ultimate super human, with a dense molecular structure, and the ability to absorb and charge his cells as a super powered energy battery. The result gave him super strength, invulnerability, super speed, and Flight. However, the down side is that Star Superion's body, as it charges becomes more and more electro charged, to the point that eventually his cells convert to the form of pure energy.. a result of which Star Superion is then a living star and his core is self generating heat and power on it's own.. this form is highly unstable and though once in this state he is almost unstoppable, his molecular structure is stretched to the breaking point. So much so, that after powering down, Star Superion is left mortal, and can be killed. His weakened cellular structure takes time to revert to it's modified dense state, and as such, could be killed by conventional means. Star Superion, when in his fully powered mode, can manipulate energy, firing off bolts of pure plasma, and even beams of plasma charges and electrostatic lightning, act on his mental commands. though the lightning coursing through his highly charged body looks random, it is actually a symbol of his thought patterns. When mad or angry, the lightning congregates around his fists or his face and accents his feeling, and when in super angry mode, his body begins to burn even more brightly.. there is no danger of Earth's stratosphere being ignited, because he is not fire, but rather energy, in it's pure form.. But the heat generated from within his body is enough to melt the hardest metals on Earth..thankfully his mental control of the Energy allows him to touch things without burning them.. Water does not harm him in his energy state, but would allow him the ability to dissipate his form and surround an enemy if need be, or electrocute them with a charge..the only problem is that charge would devastate any sea life in the vicinity.. Powers and Abilities: Star Superion's Cells act as living energy batteries, absorbing any energy and giving him superhuman powers. Plasma, gamma, radiation, solar, hydrogen, and any other type of energy is absorbed by his cellular structure. He literally lives off energy and doesn't need to breathe or eat to sustain his life force. His cells act like a sponge drawing and converting energy and fuel from the atmosphere around him, including solar light. He possesses tremendous strength; while Star Superion's Strength is not infinite, its full extent is so great that it has never been accurately measured. His body is indestructible due to his dense molecular structure.. Star Superion can move, react, and think at superhuman speeds greater than sound. He can defy Gravity and fly from his force energy. Star Superion's Genetically Irradiated cells can generate a force field that extends for a fraction of an inch around his body, rendering any material within the field nearly indestructible, such as his skin tight costume. (because his cape extends beyond the field, it is easily damaged.). Star Superion's body emits light and little stars of pulsating energy when he's charged up in a fight. You can always tell when he's angry by how much of a glow exudes around his body, which he must constantly control